


A Blind Deaf Date

by CURUS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because there needs to be more Deaf Marco idk why, Blind Date, Deaf Marco Bott, M/M, Reiner Annie and Bertholdt are mentioned a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a blind date with a deaf guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blind Deaf Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkersfade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkersfade/gifts).



> Just something quick that I thought of because me and [Tori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/checkersfade) discussed a deaf!AU before. It would have been longer but eh I didn't really push too much. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if what Reiner, Annie, and Bertl do seems mean, but I needed someone to be the one to set Jean up and Tori just pulled out their names. _Forgiveme._

So it really came to this. Blind dates set up by my friends. I mean, I can trust Bertholdt; the guy is such a nervous wreck that he'd never set these dates up with some kind of help. Hell, I think he's being pushed around as much as I am by Reiner and Annie. He's such a damn doormat. But am I any better? I'm walking in the snow to a damn diner in the middle of November because Reiner said they found the "perfect" match for me online. Apparently our friendship reached the level where it's perfectly okay for him and Annie to make some online profile on a dating site that they never even told me about. Instead of working on my art project for class I'm walking to meet this perfect guy. Well, at least they were nice enough to pick the right sex, and at least Reiner gave me cash for a cab so my trip back to campus won't be so exhausting.

"It'll be a great time, Jeanbo! Trust me." That's what Reiner said and the grin he had on his face and the little glint in Annie's eyes and the amount of _sweat_ dripping off Bert's face told me I should be do anything but trust them, and yet I was a dumbass and obediently listened to them. I think I'm even worse than Bertholdt...

The diner is thankfully warm and decently full of people. There's open seats but there's plenty of people which relieves me for once. If this date turns out to be a bust then at least the people here will keep us from sitting in complete and awkward silence. Reiner said that my date would be sitting in back by the corner window in his own booth. He also said I would be the second to arrive so I just had to look for whoever was already sitting there, and as I walk over, sure enough, the corner booth is indeed occupied by someone.

The name of my date was apparently Marco Bodt, a college student who also went to my campus. The name didn't ring any bells, though, so I'm making the assumption that he isn't studying the same thing I am. When I approach the table, I can see that Marco looks around the same age as me, maybe a little older. He's definitely taller and heavier set than I am. Not fat, though his face has these really plump cheeks that can only be compared to that of a squirrel, but he definitely has muscles under his black v-neck. I have to say, he's not what I expected. Dark skin, neatly parted brown hair, and a whole _mess_ of lovely dark freckles all over him. I'm starting to think that maybe Reiner was right.

I clear my throat, seeing that Marco is focused on his phone and swiping his thumb slowly across the screen, but he doesn't look up. I try again but he isn't moving and I'm starting to feel a little offended. "Excuse me?" I speak up loud enough that he _has_ to hear. He doesn't respond though. I scowl and wave my hand just under his phone where I _know_ he can see and he physically jumps and drops his phone on the table. What the hell? I must look pretty pissed because Marco looks a little worried when he sees me. Without another word, I toss my bag into the booth, sit down across from him, and get settled into place while mumbling, "Hope that text was important because you were being pretty fucking rude." Now that I'm comfortable, I lace my hands together on the table and finally look at my date. And what a sight he is.

Marco's smile is brighter than the lights in this room and those chubby cheeks get even cuter as he grins. I notice that the tooth up front on the top row is a little chipped at the corner but it doesn't ruin the smile. It actually makes me like it even more. I think I'm going to have to thank my three friends after this.

Or maybe not...

Marco's smile isn't enough to distract me as I watch his hands suddenly move around in what has to be a specific manner. His smile is still there but at some point in the middle of his movements he gives me a confused or questioning look of some sort and then stops. I'm at a loss as to what to do next. So I do what I feel is necessary: I question him.

"...I'm sorry, but what?"

I'm completely confused by Marco and he looks just as lost as I do. Again, his hands move, this time a little differently, and he looks even more confused than before. When he stops, I just stare at him again and then shrug helplessly as if to say I have no idea what he wants. And I guess that's enough to help him understand because he slowly sighs with an expression that says he finally knows what the problem is.

**"You're not deaf, are you?"**

His voice sounds completely odd, not to be offensive, but I'm more startled by what he said rather than the voice he said it with.

Marco said deaf.

He asked if I'm deaf or not.

Reiner and Annie set me up on a blind date with a deaf person.

I take back everything nice I said about them.

Marco watches me, or better yet, it looked like he was reading me, and then he leaned back into his seat and blew air from his lips in an almost exhausted way as he scratched at his neat hair, **"It's okay."** he says, **"I get the feeling you didn't even know I was deaf."** And then he smiles at me, really sweet and kind and somewhat apologetic, **"You can leave if you want. I don't mind."** Oh no. Oh, don't let guilt eat me alive today... **"You can stay, though. I can read lips but I need you to speak clearly and let me see your mouth move when you talk. It's okay."**

I really don't know whether I should stay or go. This is already awkward, but I feel bad already. I feel bad that this guy is okay with me leaving just because he can't hear. I feel bad because he looks so sorry that his deafness makes _me_ seem uncomfortable. He seems like he's apologizing for himself. 

"I..." I take another look at Marco, at his still present smile and adorable freckles and apologetic brown eyes. "I... I think I'll stay." His eyebrows raise, as if he's surprised that I decide to stay instead of leaving, and then slowly his smile comes back and I end up smiling too. "You waited this long for me, I may as well stay here with you. Right?" I try to make sure that my mouth moves in a way that forms each word clearly for Marco to see. The smile that comes from him is probably the brightest I've seen since I sat down.

Alright, _maybe_  I'll thank Reiner and Annie after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and brief just to show I'm still alive. I'm still working on Chapter 6 for _The Empty Mirror_. School's been kicking my ass. Trust me, just because I'm getting my degree online does _not_ mean I still have the same amount of free time as before... 
> 
> Boop me on [Tumblr](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/).


End file.
